someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Creepypastas
Post your Creepypastas here! For a guide on how you ''can write your own creepypasta and add it to the following list, look here. 'Note': Creepypastas marked with an asterisk (*) indicate that they have been given the special category of "SOG-Read" and have been read and posted on YouTube by Mutahar.'' Creepypastas marked with a ^ symbol have been elected and won "Creepypasta of the Month" by Team SOG. Note: ''Be sure to review the listing after you update it, to make sure you didn't accidentally break or delete anything with your edit. If you did break something, undo your edit ''immediately!'' ~Kefke # ~1 4M TH3 H3R0 ~7-Eleven Special ~10/6 ~16 Minutes ~310 ~ A ~Abandoned ~Abandoned Red ~Ace Combat 5 - The Ghost of Chopper ~Achievement Unlocked: Steam ~A Confession ~A Dark Look at Pokemon ~Addiction Virus ~Adventures of a Single Parent ~After the Flood ~Age of Empires: Uncontrolled Player 1 ~Age of Seasons, The ~A Jumble of Letters ~Alinktothepast.avi ~All Hail The King ~All in Fun and Carnage ~All in Your Head ~All in the Execution ~A Look at Horror ~Always Crying ~Alice ~Amnesia: The Dark Descent ~Amnesia: The Final Descent ~Animal Crossing - Cinders ~Animal Crossing City Folk Sparkie.exe ~Animal Crossing: Dead Town ~Animal Crossing: Game Over ~A Monster ~Another Man in Red ~Apex-Screamers ~Anti-Sonic.dll ~Aokigahara.wmv ~Ao Oni ~Apology Letter, An ~Are We Brilliant or are We Monsters ~Arthur's Word With... ~Assassin's Creed Abandoned ~ASH ~Asterisk Eyes, The ~Attic, The ~Auction Game, The ~Avoider.exe ~A Warning ~Awful Life, An ~Axe, Candle, Rope ~ 'B' ~Bad EGG ~Bad Math ~Banjo's Dream ~Banjo Tooie Screamer Door ~Barnigan Part 1 ~Barry's Funeral ~Battlefield 3: S E R V E R ~Basement, The ~Be a Good Friend ~Beach Horror ~Bedtime Stalker ~Bead Dice Sky ~Beast, The ~Beasts, The ~Bee, A ~Bees ~BedTime ~Belief in Oneself* ~Bella's Game ~Beneath the Stone ~BEN: A Friendly Spirit ~BEN: Part II - Tou Thoynuld Shae Nodve Dat ~BEN: The Last Victim Part 1 ~BEN: The Last Victim Part 2 ~BEN: The Last Victim Part 3 ~Ben's Song ~Beta Black Ops 2 ~Beyond the End ~Beyond the Field ~Bielina ~Billy Hatcher:The Consequences Of Failure ~Bird's Nest, The ~Black Frost ~Blade Fighter 2 ~Black Jack ~Blackspace ~Blank Mind ~Blockland - Minus World Save ~Block That Murdered Me, The ~Blood ~Blood. The Nightmare ~Boktai 3 Sabata's Last Stand ~Boo Boo the Bear ~Bottled Message ~Bowser's Nightmare ~Bowser's Vengance ~Boxful of Fear, A ~Brink of Insanity ~Broken Memory ~Broken Mind ~Brotherhood ~Bryce the Killer ~Building, The ~Buried Alive Wins ~Burning mario ~Buttons ~Hacker 'C' ~Cabbie, The ~Call For Help, A ~Call Your Persona ~Calm Before the Storm ~Campfire Tale ~Camryn Wants to Play... ~Can I Come Out? ~Can't Breathe ~Car, The ~Carrots ~Caroline ~Castlevania -1 ~Castlevania Melody's Pain ~Castlevaina Simon's Death ~Castlevania: You're Next ~Catch Me If You Can ~Cave, The ~Celebi's Hidden Past ~Cease To Be A Paper Mario Creepypasta ~Chaos Demolisher ~CHAR1 ~Charmander's Ghost ~Cheery Town, USA ~Children's Song, The ~Christine ~CINOS ~ChooseYourAdventure.exe ~Chronic Migraine ~Cookie ~Club Penguin: Saturday ~Collar, A ~Cold Link - Chapter 1: Chain Links ~Cold Link- Chapter 2: 23 Hours ~Come Play with Me ~Comorbidity ~Compass ~Concrete ~Conker: Forgive ~Contagion 4793 (AKA: The Procastination Virus) ~Contra Hardcore ~Cosmic Destroyer, The ^* ~Corrupted File, The ~Couples Camping Trip ~Crash Bandicoot 5 ~Crash-d Memories ~Creeper, The ~Creepypasta: Marisa's Story ~Creepypasta: Starfox 64 ~Critical Hits Are Killer: A Memory Game Sequel ~Cruel Life, A ~Crumbled Mario ~Crunching (Halo), The ~Cry for Help, The ~Crystal Hack ~Cursed Mickey ~Curse of a Hero, The ~Curse of the Fierce Deity ~Curse of the Moon Cave ~Curse of the Little Sisters ~Curse of Virus Groudon, The ~Cursed Town ~Cynthia ~Cynthia's Song ~Cyrebro Code ~ 'D' ~Dagon the Dark ~Dan (Iji Creepypasta) ~Dan Melsner ~Darkened Day, A ~ Dark Lord, The ~ Darkness ~Darkness, The ~Darkness Falls - Story of Adam ~Darkness Falls - Perdidit Innocentiae ~Darkness Follows ~Dark Dratini, The ~Darkstalkers: Devil in the Dark ~Dark Hell Souls ~Dark Night for a Festival, A ~DARK Nightmare, The ~Dark Tower ~Dawn of War: Scrapped Retribution ~Daydream ''~Death Box, The ~Deadboy ~Dead Man ~Deadly Nightmares ~Deadman's Pearl, The ~Dead Tower ~Dear Elizabeth ~Death in the Dark ~Decisions ~Delusion ~Demented Doom Wad ~Demon of the Well ~DemonVale ~Demonic Frame Jehuty ~Depressing Rescue Team Hack ~Descent ~Desolate Demise ~Devil's Pendulum, The ~Diary, The ~Did I do Good? ~Did You Find Me? ~Disney's River Country ~Disturbing Disc ~Dividend ~Отважный Конан ~Do Not Cross The Line ~Doctor's Demise, The ~Documented Insanity ~Dog Found ~Do You Want to Play? ~Doomed Soul ~Doomwheel Forest ~Don't Ignore, ME! ~Don't Starve: The Hidden Character ~DOOM45.EXE ~Doom 3 Arena ~Doomed World, A ~Don't Leave ~Don't Look ~Don't Remember. ~Don't Stop ~Door, The ~Dragon Master, The ~Dreamer's Game, The ~Dreamer of Forever ~Dreams ~Did You Find Me? ~Dream Cast ~Duke Nukem 3D: Special Edition ~Dark Realm of Skyrim, The ~Drown ~ 'E' ~Earthbound Creepy Hacked Rom ~Earthbound: Crypt of the Ancients ~Easter Egg - Snow on Mt. Silver ~ECCO ~Ed, Edd n' Eddy's BPS - Subliminal Message + Ed, Edd n' Eddy - May Fire ~Education ~Egg, The ~Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Blood Knight's Reatreat, The ~Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Isabel My Love ~Elemental Wars ~Eliminator ~Empty Boxes ~End, The ~Ending Title Screen, The ~Ending Title Screen (Part 2), The ~Enemy Glitch, The ~Eric9494.exe ~Error Screen ~Escape From Revolta's Castle ~Escherian Stairwell, The ~Ethan's Confession ~Every Night I Fall ~Everything Dies ~Everything Gone ~Everything Will Be Okay ~Evil Otto ~Eyes Of Survival ~Exe.exe ~Experience with the Lavender Town Syndrome, An ~Experimental Soldier ~ 'F' ~F1 2012 ~Face ~Faces ~Facebook Friends ~Fallout 2 Secret Ending ~Fallout 3: The Forgotten Vault.esp ~Fallout: New Vegas - The Door ~False Prophet ~Family Night ~Fanatics ~Far Cry 3 Haunting ~Farewell by Raymond McMullen ~Fate, A ~FEAR ~Fear of the Dark ~Fighting for Fun ~Find Me ~Fire Emblem: Demonic Stones ~First Kraid* ~First Pikachu, My ~Fitz - A Pokemon Creepypasta ~Forgotten ~FORGOTTEN ~Forest, The ~Forever Lost Spatula ~For Red's Sake ~Fortress of Doom, The ~Footsteps ~Found You ~Four Letters ~Friend in Need, A ~Friendship 666 ~Funnymouth*^ ~Fusion Depths ~ 'G' ~Gaea Version ~GAID DEAD ~Game of Scares, The ~Gameboy Of Souls ~Game That Controls, A Game That Hates, A ~Game That Knows Me, The ~Game that Never Was, The ~Games Will Take Your Life ~Gamer ~Garbage ~GARRY ~Gary Oak's Revenge ~Gate Keeper, The ~Gears of War 3 : That's Enough ~Geemer ~Gekoshen ~Gelatinous ~Generation ~Genocide City ~Genesect: The Lost Disk ~Gentleman, The ~Ghirahim's Nightmare ~Ghost Town ~Girl VS. Gaming - Part I: Sickly Green ~Girl with the Claws, The ~Give me the Butter ~Gm Construct Framework ~Glass-Man, The ~Glitched Game, The ~Glitch: Final Days* ~Glitchman - The Protector ~Go... ~God, A ~God of Ends ~Goldeneye 007 ~Goodnight/Goodbye ~Going Beyond Hell Valley ~Goldeneye: The Forbidden Level ~Golden, Crystaline Hours to Eternity ~Gray ~Grand Rebel ~Gray Cartridge ~Great Time, A * ~Green Album, The ~Green, Eggs and Fear! ~Green Satin ~Green Valley ~Grief ~Grindhouse ~Grin in the Dark ~Gryning ~GTA - Ghost Town ~GTA 4: A Journey to Hell ~GTA V ~Guardian, The ~Guilt ~Guten Tag ~ 'H' ~Hackbound ~Hacker ~Half Life: Say Goodbye to the Other Half ~Hamvir's Rest ~Hanging Gardens ^ ~Happy Appy ~Harmless ~Harnessing Ruin ~Harvest Moon : Mineral Town ~Harwood Butcher ~The Haunted Arcade ~Haunted Gaming Lost Episode ~Haunted Gaming - Shadow the Hedgehog 2 ~Haunted Horror ~Haunted Moon ~Hear My Cry ~Heartbreak Hotel ~Heavy Metal ~Hector ~He is Watching You ~Heliotropes ~Herobrine on the Xbox ~Helpless ~He's Gone Now ~Hidden Truth ~Hide and Seek Alone ~His Name ~Holders of the Beginning, Eternity, and Nothing ~Holder of the End ~Holders of Light, Song, and the Path ~Holders of Wealth, Wisdom, and Ambition ~Hollow Drake ~Horizon ~Horrific Thing, The ~Horror of Montyburg, The ~How it Happened ~How NOT to Write a Creepypasta ~Horizon ~Hurt by Poison ~Hyrion the Demon ~ I ~All It Took, It's ~ILEX FOREST ~I Am ~I Am... ~I Am The Man ~I Am Too Powerful ~I Hate Video Games ~I Must Type This Sentence ~Ilovedyou.exe ~Imalone ~Immaterial ~Immortal Dead Hands ~Immortality ~I'm the Man ~Inevitable ~In the Pines ~Infernape is Lonely ~Insane. ~Insane Sonic ~Insanity 101 ~Insanity 101 - Page 2 ~Insanity 101 - Page 3 ~Insanity 101 - Page 4 ~Interrogation, The ~I Need My Medication ~In Times of Need ~Into Dust ~Inverse Effect, The ~Insanity ~Isaac ~Isaac Unbound ~I See You ~I Shall Not Yield ~It Has a Rather Lovely Ending ~I Hate Video Games ~It Hurts a Bit... ~It Wasn't Herobrine ~It Watches You ~It Remembered (Pokemon) ~It Reaches Us All ~It Watches You ~It's Cold ~Comes It Comes ~It's Watching* ~I Was Told Someone Could Help Me ~I Won't Leave You ^ ~Ixupi ~It Knows (a memory card creepypasta) 'J' ~'J+O=6x7b7.92x ~Janitor, The ~Jared (EarthBound Creepypasta) ~Jenny's Game ~Jeremy's Darkness ~Jessica ~Jet Set Radio Future: A Call for Help ~Jim's Diary ~Joseph's Legacy ~Journal Pages ~Just a "Nightmare" *^ ~Just Keep Playing ~ 'K ~Kagamine Curse, The ~Kaylee ~Kart Accident ~Kid Next Door, The ~Kids ~Killer App, The ~Killer Chao ~Kingdom Hearts of the Dead ~Kirby 64: The Corrupted Crystal Shards ~Kirby's Dreamland 3 ~KIRBY'S WORLD ~Kirby's Creepy Yarn ~Kirby's Return to Dreadland ~KiyoshiSNES* ~Knights of the old Republic Beta Room ~Kuwanger, The ~Kenny 'L' ~Lance's Dragonite ~Last Big Secret, The ~Last One, The ~Last Letter, The ~Last Piece, The ~Laura ~Lavender Guilt ~Lavender Test ~Leaf's Journel ~Legend of Zelda: The Waker of Darkness , The ~Legend of Sonic Adventure.exe, The ~Legend of Zelda: The Dark Rites, The ~League of Legends: Something Weird ~Left 4 Dead.exe ~Left 4 Dead 2 Incident, The ~Left 4 Reality ~Legend of Spyro: Cynder's Beginning (CYN), The ~Life as I Know It ~Like A Sickness ~Link's Awakening ~Link's Deceased ~Link to the Childhood ~Link's Lover ~Link's Slumber ~Link To Your Past, A ~Lion King Sega Game Creepypasta, The ~Little Exposed, A ~LMESKD ~Loid's Revenge ~Lone Wolf Radio Lost Lunar Truth ~Lost And Stranded ~Lost In The Darkness ~Lost - The Arcade Cabinet ~Lost Silver: First Person Rewrite ~Lost Superman Cartoon ~Lucaria.pkm ~Lucario the Light ~Lucid Mystery ~Luigi's Beta Mansion ~Luigi's Mansion ~ 'M' ~Mad about McDonalds (Revised Edition) ~Mad Mann Manor ~Majestic's Game ~Majora's Malice ~Man In White, The ~Maplestory Secret ~Maria's Revenge (With Footage) * ~Mario: Explained ~Mario and Sonic at the Dead Games ~Mario Kart 64: See You Next Time ~Mario Party 7 ~Mario Party DS: Death Sentence ~Marisa's Story ~Massacre ~Mask and Claw ~MaskK ~Maverick Theroy ~Max Payne: The Murders Continue ~Max Payne: Valkyr ~May I Have This DEATH ~May's Revenge ~Maze, The ~Mecha Sonic & Knuckles ~Megaglitch, The ~Melancholy Tower ~Memory Cards by the Pizza Delivery Guy ~Memory Game, A ~Meta Knight's Identity ~Metafiction ~Metal Gear Morbid - Snake's Ressurrection ~Metal Gear W/Brain, The ~Meta Man M: Passcode of Horror ~Metroid Corrupted ~Metroid Dark Echoes (Creepypasta) ~Metroid: Hunted ~Metroid Prime 3: Custom (Creepypasta) ~Mickey's Best Friend ~Midnight ~Might and Magic: Darkside of Xeen ~Millipede to the Mind ~Mind_Theories ~Mima ~Minecraft.exe ~Minecraft.hb ~Minecraft(THE MUSIC) ~Minecraft Server ~Minecraft: Someone is Watching Me ~Minecraft: Vitam Perdidit ~Minecraft: We Miss You ~Missingno Murder * ~Mixed Truth ~Modernist Sarcophagi ~Mole Mania: The Old Mole ~Mono's Children ~Monster Inside Me ~Montros High School ~Mortal Kombat 2: The Haunted ~Mother's Revenge ~Mother 3 Porky's Revenge ~Motherly Game, The ~Movies: Hell Pack, The ~Mr.noface ~Mr. Needlemouse Can Never Turn Back ~MS Faint ~Murder Triangle, The ~Music ~My Eyes ~My First Creepypasta: Yu-Gi-Oh The Heart in the Cards ~My Friend Miles ~My Friends Back in Mineral Town ~My Lavender Town Experience ~My Little Pony SNES ~My Only Friend ~My Old Pokemon Black Cartridge ~My Other Self ~My Robots ~Mystery, A ~Mystery Character in SSBM ~Mysterious 3DS, The ~Mysterious Figure, The ~My Best Friend Carl ~ 'N' ~''N's Room '' ~'N12a19o02m92i.png ~Namcap ~Ned Flanders Creepypasta ~Need For Speed: Most Haunted ~Never Ending Nightmare, A ~Never Play Again ~Never Stop Running* ~Nevierazimiie Kultie ~Newly Changed Articles ~New, Familiar Land, A ~New Super Mario Bros Special Edition ~Nice Guy, A ~Nice to Mii You ~Night-Lurker, The ~NiGHTS into Nightmares ~Nightmares in Dreamworld ~Night Stalker, The ~Nightoss Pastas ~Ninten's Revenge ~Nintendo Dead Land ~Night the Knight in Spiked Armor Came, The ~No. 47 Upsilon ~No Escape ~Nostalgia Trip Hell ~No Time Left ~Nowhere to Land ~NPC DATA RAMPANT! 2956EM ~Numb The Pain ~ 'O ~0bl1v10n.exe ~Oblivion: It's Coming For You ~Obsessive Compulsive ~OCARINA OF IIII ~"Ocarina of Death" ~Ocarina of Demise ~OD, The ~Odd Engies... ~Old Fashion ~Old Playground, The ~Old Game, An ~Ombra, The ~Omniscience ~One ~One More Headshot ~Ones and Zeroes ~Only A Dream ~Operation: Alpha ~Origin of Cruentus Demonia, The ~Otherworldly Horror ~Outdated Laptop, The ~Our Benefactors ~Our Childhood ~Overthinking ~Oxide's Haunting ~ 'P' ~Pac Man World 2: Respawn ~Paper Mario TTYD: Rest In Peace ~Paper Mario 64: Cease to Be ~Paper Mario: The Door To Doom ~Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door ~Paradise Lost ~PARADISE SIMULATOR ~Patchwork ~Pegasus ~Peggled Silly (Peggle Creepypasta) ~Perfect Game ~Peripheral Vision ~PH1-1 ~Phantom Gamecube ~Pikachu ~Pikachu's Rage ~Pills ~Pint-Sized Slasher - More than Myth? ~Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure ~Pits Curse ~Pixel Problem, The ~Pikmin Surprise ~Place in Legend, A ~Plague Inc: Reality ~Platform Racing 3 : The Chatroom ~Player ~Player 2 ~Please ~Plox... ~Point of No Return ~Pokemon Black/White 2 - Melloetta Glitch ~Pokemon Black, White and Crimson ~Pokemon Bleeding Red ~Pokemon Blood Brothers ~Pokemon:Broken Pearlhttp://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Broken_Pearl ~Pokemon Cracked Emerald ~Pokemon Creepypasta ~Pokémon Creepypasta: Absol ~Pokemon Creepypasta: Charmander's Ghost ~Pokemon Death ~Pokemon Diamond: No Escape ~Pokemon Dilema, The ~Pokemon Distorted Yellow ~Pokemon Escaped Red ~Pokemon Fog Gray ~Pokemon Frigid White ~Pokemon Gone Green ~Pokemon Graveyard ~Pokemon HeartGold Bad Egg ~Pokemon - The House by the Lake ~Pokemon - Legend of Dead Beast ~Pokemon LeafGreen: Semira Nox ~Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dead Rescue Team ~Pokemon OBSIDIAN Black* ~Pokemon Platinum Hack ~Pokemon Possessed Emerald ~Pokemon Soul Snap ~Pokemon Red ~Pokemon Tarnished Leaf ~Pokemon - The Three Gengars ~Pokemon Yellow Creepypasta ~Pokemon Zombie Green ~PokePasta: The Wrath of The Titan ~Pool, The ~Power Outage ~Prime.exe ~Princess, The ~Prince Of Persia D.O.S ~Printer ~Printer, The ~Prisoner's Dilemma ~Prof Birch Case File, The ~Project K ~Project Limit ~Prototype 10: Would You Kindly? ~Psychonauts:It's Just a Game ~Punched-Out!! ~Puppet Master ~Paralysis Hibernates, The 'Q' ~QUEST* ~Quickly Changing City and How Not to Survive, The ~ 'R' ~Rage ~Rainbow Factory. ~Rake, The ~Rayman GBC GAME OVER ~Rayman 3 - Disc 4 ~Realization of Fear ~Reaper Scythe: Dark Chip ~Rebirth ~Red Ruby Nightmare ~Redemption ~Redlips ~Reflection, The ~Regular Show ~Reina of Terror (PokePasta) ~Reny ~Repeating Battle, The ~Request, A ~Resident Evil 4 Ashley's Death ~Return to Hyrule ~Revenge of the Forgotten (LoZ:AlttP) ~Revolt, The ~Revolution ~Ring Around The Rosie ~Ring, Ring ~Ritual, The ~Rival's Revenge ~Roblox2.exe ~Robot Killer, The ~Robotnik's Torture ~Room (SCP: Containment Breach Creepypasta), The ~RPG Maker: Luke's Test ~Ruins of Alph, The ~Rule of Seven ~Run Escape ~Rupin ~Russian, The ~Rusted from the Rain ~ S ~Sad Facade, A ~Sae's Revenge ~Sad & Strange Fate of Vincent, The ~Salesman, The ~Samris ~Sandopolis Act 2 ~Satsujinsha Hissatsu ~The Scariest Piece of Music Ever Made ~Scout's Log ~Screaming Soul, The ~Screenface ~Scribblenauts-Lost Quest ~"ScribbleNOT FUN" ~Sega Shadows ~Sega Shadows 2:The Hyperbolt ~Self-Improvement Network ~Shadow ~Shadow X ~Shattered Bound ~Sheer cold ~Sheegoth ~Shelter ~Shin Megami Tensei: If... Incident ~Shou ~Sewn on Smile ~SF4 Dead Ken ~Shadow walker ~Shadow Saga Part 1: Shadow Link, The ~Shadow Saga Part 2: The Escape, The ~Shadow Saga Part 3: The Girl, The ~Shadow Saga Part 4: The Investigation, The ~Shake Shake ~Sheer Cold ~Silenced ~Silent Hill: Crossing Lines ~Silent Hill 4: The Doom ~Silver Stairs ~Silence, The ~Sims 6, The ~Sims Free, The ~Sister's Old Friend, My ~Skopetsaya ~Skylanders Creepypasta, A ~Skyrim: Beta Disc ~Skyrim: The Third Sanctuary ~Slash Brothers... ~Slender: the 9th Page ~Slender Creepypasta ~Slenderman ~Slenderman: He's Watching You, The ~Slenderman: How It All Began ~Slenderman: The Game ~Slideshow ~Sly 2:Band of the Dead ~Small Town Terror ~S. M. W. ~SMILE ~Smile Dog ~Smiling Owl, The ~Socialist, The ~Solaris ~Soldier Down ~Soldier's Return, The ~Something bad has happened to Hyrule ~Something's in the Mail ~Somewhere Beyond The Sea ~Sonic Adventure 2: Battle ~Sonic Alpha ~Sonic Adventure 2:Goodbye Cuddles ~Sonic Adventure 2:Goodbye Cuddles 2 ~Sonic AU.txt ~Sonic Depression ~Sonic Alpha ~Sonic Adventure 3 ~Sonic Brawl ~Sonic Creepypasta, My ~Sonic Creepy Disc ~Sonic Cursed Adventure ~Sonic DC (Death Calling) ~Sonic Generations: Attack of the Doppleganger Sonic ~Sonic Has No Colors ~Sonic Hero ~Sonic's Lingering Spirit ~Sonic's Lover ~Sonic the Hedgehog: Fun for all the Family ~Sonic the Hedgehog 2 - Centipede Attack ~Sonic Villians ~Sonic X-Treme ~Sorcerer, Apprentice ~Sorrow ~Sorry.ROM ~Soul Calibur ~South ~Spectrobes: Lucid Shadow ~Spongebob CFTKK ~Spoons ~Spread, The ~Stalfos ~Stalker, The ~S.T.A.L.K.E.R. : Lines ~Staring Eyes ~StarMade: The Miner's Tycoon ~Standard Repair ~Stairs and the Doorway, The ~Star Fox 2: The Unrealesed Beta ~Starfoxend.exe ~Station, The ~Steve ~Storm, The ~Strange PDA, The ~Stream Error, The ~Subjected to a Beating ~Such Beautiful Sounds ~Suicidal Photographers in GTA: San Andreas, The ~Suicidal Nightmare ~Suicide Note, The ~Suffering ~Suffer the Little Children ~Super Mario 46 ~Super Mario 64 X ~Super Mario Moonlight ~Super Mario Noshine ~Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Screams ~Super Mario Sunshine ~Super MARIO World ~Super Metroid ~Super Smash Bros. Melee: Happiness is Contagious ~Super Smash Bros. Psychosis ~Super Smash Brothers Kill ~Support Group for Serial Kills and Psychopaths, The ~Submerged City, The ~SUCKED IN ~Surgery, The ~Surviving Paradise ~Sword-Root ~Sylveon Plush ~ 'T' ~Taboo: The Sense of Dread ~Tag You're it ! ~TThe tale of basil ~Tails Doll: How It All Started ~Tails the Third ~Tamagotchi Terrors ~Taken by the Tree-Man ~Tales of Symphonia: LLOYD ~Tape from Treasure Island, A ~Team Fortress 2 – emhtiwyalp ~Team Fortress 2: Ultimate Edition ~TEARS.SMS ~Tears of Parents, The ~Tell-Tale Heart, The ~Tentacle Therapist ~Terrible Fate, A ~Terror Lane 1 ~Terror Lane 2 ~Terror Lane 3 ~Terror Lane 4 ~The Lost Artifact ~Their Eyes ~Teg Rat 001 ~That's Not Me ~The Ancient Gods of Kaamos ~The Cannibal ~The Game You Fall In Love With (Amo Te) ~The House by the Lake ~The House ~The Invaders ~The Ice-cream Man ~The Museum of Abstract Arts ~The metal demons and the "ARMS" ~The Sims 3 Paralyzation Glitch ~The Soulseeker Pt.1 ~They Don't Forget You ~THIEF ~This Ol' Man ~This Old Body ~Three Red Seconds ~Through Shadow's Eyes ~Thud, The ~The way things Supposed to be... ~Time's End ~Tiff.32 ~Tim's Journal ~Time Slippage ~Timesplitters 2 the 1000th kill ~Time Step 2 ~Timetopay.GBA ~Time's End ~To the Next Inmate ~Tochukaso Mushrooms ~Together Forever ~Tony Hawk's Killing Ground ~Tony Hawk's Skate or Die ~Torture ~''Toy Story 2 (N64) ~Trials Tribulation, and ~Trapped ~Tragic Tale, The ~Treading in the Garden ~Tristan ~TRITON ~The True Nightmares ~True Darkness ~True Horrors of Animal Crossing, The ~Truth ~Truth About Minecraft,The ~Truth about DICE and BF3(Remake),The ~Truth About The Shadow Temple, The ~Truth Behind Red, The ~Truth Hurts, The ~Truth of the Space Colony A.R.K, The ~Tunnel, The ~The Shadow Man ~ 'U' ~Uboa Mod, The ~U KNOW ~ULF 2 ~Ultimatum ~Uncensored Manhunt ~UN-DO ~Unearthing a Horror ~Unending Darkness ~Unexpected Savior ~Unholy Number of Gaming, The ~Unknown, The ~Unknown Format * ~Unknown Player ~Unmatched, The ~Unrivaled ~Unsavable Silver ~Underground House ~Unnamed ~ 'V' ~Viking's Hell, A ~Virtual Boy Trouble ~Viral Game: The ~Viola's Revenge (Witch's House Creepypasta) ~Virus ~Venturer Plug N' Play ~ 'W' ~Wake Up ~War ~War is Never a Game ~Wario Land 3: The Hidden Figure ~Wardrobe In The Woods, The ~Warframe - Infection ~Warnings ~Water, The ~Weather Anomaly ~We All Die at Some Point ~What a Waste ~What are You Scared of? ~What Happens Inside is a Mystery ~What's Life Without a Bit of Madness ~What We See in a Mirror ~When I Was 13... ~When the Player Wins ~Where Are We? ~White Face, The ~White Noise ~Why? ~Why Did This Happen? ~Why Did You Leave Me? ~Why Humongous? Why? ~Why Not Me? ~Wicked House, The ~Wii are Twisted* ~Wii C U ~Wii: Death Wish ~Wilderness ~Window ~Windows 99 ~Wir Mussen alle Juden Ausrotten! Wolfenstein Creepypasta ~Wishmaker, The ~Withered Green ~"Working do not have title yet, sorry" ~World -1 ~World Died Crimson, A ~World Dies With You, The ~World Ends With Neku, The ~World of Sorrow ~Worms.rar ~Wrath of the Fierce Deity, The ~WHY (Roblox Creepypasta) 'X' '~'Xenophilia ~Xibalba --- A Poem of Death ~ 'Y' ~Your Biggest Fan ~Yourmom.ex ~Yu-Gi-Oh: The Heart in the Cards ~Yu-Gi-Oh! Type: Ghosts ~You are Heartless ~You Are in a Room ~You Failed (Dark Cloud/Chronicle 2) ~You Killed Me! ~Your Fate is in The Cards 'Z' ~ZBOX 1300, The '~'[[Zed ( Pokemon Creepy Pasta)|Zed ( Pokemon Creepypasta)' ]] '''~Zelda's Hidden Genocide ~Zelda: Linked to the Darkzone ~Zelda: Termina's Secret ~Zerk ~ZK ~Zoladoth ~Zombie Fun (Sonic and Knuckles Creepypasta) ~Zosan.zip ~ Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Browse Category:Organization